


Office Seduction

by Raikana



Series: Moonlight Boys [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Condoms, Office Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikana/pseuds/Raikana
Summary: Kaito has been trying to catch his boss' eye for months now. He finally gets frustrated and locks him in the bathroom to show Magnus exactly how he feels.





	Office Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a side short with characters that are actually in one of the longer works. Or will be soon. I forget if I've added that particular chapter.

Kaito strode into Magnus' office near the end of the workday and dropped a pile of papers in front of the older man with a small smirk. "Here are those papers you requested, Magnus-sama," he said, leaning against the large desk with one hip, his dress shirt stretching across his chest as he looked down at his boss. "Do you need anything else before I go home?"

Magnus looked up at Kaito and Kaito was gratified to see him swallow heavily before he dared to answer. "No, thank you, Mizushima-kun. That should be all. Have a good evening."

"I'll try to, Magnus-sama." Kaito pushed away from the desk to stand up straight before bowing to Magnus and turning to walk out the door, making sure to put a slight swing in his hips as he left the office, shutting the door behind him.

He made sure to take a few minutes packing his things at his desk before he stood up to leave, briefcase in hand. He made his way to the bathroom at a leisurely stroll. He set his briefcase by the sinks and stepped up to the urinal to fish out his half-hard cock, idly playing with it as he waited in the empty restroom. Within the span of a few minutes, Kaito heard the bathroom door open and glanced up to see Magnus walk inside, his cock straining at the front of his slacks.

Kaito smiled to himself and tucked himself back into his pants for the moment, as if he had just finished up at the urinal. He was careful not to watch Magnus too blatantly as he went to wash his hands at the sink. He heard the sound of a zipper and the rustle of fabric behind him as Magnus freed his cock. Kaito turned to head toward the door, glancing at Magnus to see the other man's gaze fixed on a point on the wall above the urinal. Kaito reached up and turned the deadbolt on the door to lock it before he quietly slipped up behind Magnus, the bathroom silent except for their breaths.

"Having some trouble getting started?" he whispered over Magnus' shoulder. Magnus jumped and turned his head to look at Kaito with his cheeks turning pink.

"Sorry, Mizushima-kun. I thought you had left," Magnus muttered before turning back to look at the tiled wall.

"I'm sure you did, Magnus-sama." Kaito took a step back and leaned against the next divider down the row. "It generally helps you pee if your cock isn't rock hard. Or were you just waiting for me to leave so you could jerk off?"

Magnus' cheeks turned red as he kept staring at the wall, but his posture straightened a bit more. Kaito took a step forward, resting his hand on the divider wall of Magnus' urinal. "But if you want to get off, I can help you with that....sir." Kaito reached his other hand forward to rest on Magnus' shoulder for a moment before sliding down the sleeve of his jacket.

Magnus went stiff under Kaito's hand and Kaito began to pull away, but Magnus quickly spun to face Kaito, snapping one hand up to grab Kaito's wrist. Kaito watched Magnus for a few long seconds, his cock throbbing and expanding as they stared into each other's eyes. Kaito broke eye contact first and tipped his head down to look at the floor, his attention drawn to the stiff flesh hanging out of Magnus' fly.

Magnus tugged on Kaito's wrist until Kaito felt his fingertips brush against stubble until they came to rest on Magnus' damp lips. Warm air brushed across his hand as Magnus spoke. "How were you planning to help me, Mizushima-kun?"

Kaito reached his free hand forward to tug Magnus' foreskin back a fraction of an inch, exposing more of his dusky pink tip. "Well, I suppose that I could use my hand, sir, but if you'd just release my wrist..." Kaito lifted his head slightly, looking up at Magnus from under his eyelashes. He swirled his fingertip around Magnus' tip and brought his finger to his mouth, sucking it in, down to the knuckle at the base of it, hollowing his cheeks to give Magnus a tantalizing show.

Magnus let out a quiet whimper and slowly released Kaito's wrist, eyes locked hungrily on Kaito's mouth. Kaito smirked and pulled his finger out of his mouth with a pop and slowly sank down to his knees. Magnus tipped his head to follow Kaito's smooth movement. Kaito knelt on the smooth tiles by the urinals, tipping his head back to look up at Magnus, his breath blowing lightly over Magnus' flushed tip.

Kaito snuck his tongue out to tap lightly against Magnus' erection. He smiled as the man let out a deeper groan of frustration. He blinked up at Magnus and turned up the corners of his mouth in a smirk. "Do you like that, sir...?"

Magnus slipped his hand down to touch Kaito's cheek before running his fingers through Kaito's neat hairstyle, gripping the strands tight as the slicked back style dissolved in front of his eyes, dark hair flopping forward into Kaito's face. "You know I do, Mizushima-kun. Now stop teasing me and keep going before I force my way in."

Kaito shivered as Magnus' words hit him, sending jolts of pleasure straight to his cock so it jumped to attention. He shuffled closer on his knees to ease some of the pressure on his scalp, and he opened his mouth wide, wrapping his lips around Magnus' thick length, his tongue slipping under Magnus' foreskin to tease his tip.

Magnus grabbed a second handful of Kaito's hair, thrusting his hips forward to nudge his cock deeper inside Kaito's mouth. Kaito looked up at his boss, now his lover, with heavy lidded eyes and relaxed his throat to take Magnus in to the hilt, swallowing around him once or twice before pulling up and off with a slurp. Kaito sucked in breaths of fresh air and wrapped his hand around Magnus' cock, slowly stroking it up and down so that his foreskin continually rolled over his head.

Magnus let out another soft growl and released Kaito to bat the hand off his cock. "I said stop teasing, Mizushima. Just leave it down."

Kaito smiled before duckling his head submissively. "Yes, Magnus-sama. As you say." He used his hand to tug Magnus' pants further down his hips, cupping his warm balls as he took Magnus into his mouth again, working him slowly at first, but picking up speed as Magnus approached orgasm. Finally, Kaito held still and Magnus thrust into his throat, using him as his own personal sex toy until he came with a deep groan.

Kaito swallowed Magnus' seed and sat back on his heels, panting for air, his hair hanging in his face, his cheeks flushed and his lips feeling stretched and swollen after his mouth was ravaged. Kaito shuffled sideways,, away from the urinals, and reached down to his own fly as Magnus stepped into a stall, coming out a moment later with a wad of toilet paper, cleaning himself off.

Kaito turned to meet Magnus' gaze and Magnus crouched down in front of Kaito to wipe his lips clean. "I want to see you come, Mizushima-kun."

"Better not blink, then," Kaito said as he tugged his zipper down, reaching inside to fish out his own leaking erection.

Magnus stood up and tossed his toilet paper into the trash can before coming back to Kaito. He reached his hand out and Kaito leaned forward to suck on Magnus' fingertip as he wrapped his hand around his stiff cock. Magnus just laughed brightly. "I appreciate where your mind is at, but I want you to stand up, Mizushima-kun."

"Why? I can jerk off just as well down here. Magnus-sama."

Magnus growled and bent down to grab Kaito under the arms, lifting him to his feet. "Because I _said_ so, Mizushima-kun. I'm still your boss."

Kaito's cock lurched up against his stomach when he landed on his feet, rolling his thumb around the tip. "If you're my boss, sir, what do you want me to do, now?"

Magnus grabbed hold of Kaito's hair again with one hand and gripped Kaito's hip with his other hand, stepped forward into Kaito's personal space, even as Kaito backed up, their eyes still locked. Kaito felt a hard surface behind him as Magnus finally backed him against the wall and stepped close enough to touch their chests together through their dress shirts. "I already told you, Mizushima-kun. I want to see you come."

Kaito sucked in a sharp breath, his cock grinding up against Magnus' slacks, feeling the furnace heat of Magnus' broad body. "I'm having trouble doing that with you so close, sir," he said quietly, his voice barely more than a breathy whisper.

"Oh? Maybe you should let me, then..." Magnus tilted his hips back and slid one hand between them, wrapping around Kaito's cock to give it long, slow, firm strokes. He flicked his thumb up at the high point of his strokes to circle Kaito's moist tip. Kaito jerked forward into Magnus' hand, his breath catching in his lungs as he tried to catch his breath between the waves of pleasure crashing over his head.

Kaito reached up to rest his hands on Magnus' shoulders, resting their foreheads together as he slumped forward, his muscles relaxing under Magnus' skilled touch. He'd waited so long for this moment. Months and years of working for Magnus when he could have done what his father wanted and already be in upper management. Instead he was working as a personal assistant for a VP in a manga publishing house, just on the off chance that Magnus might return his feelings.

He'd spent months dropping hints in front of Magnus, watching the man's face for signs of interest. When he found them, he ramped up his antics, hoping Magnus would lose control and make the first move. When that didn't happen, Kaito finally set an ambush. He stayed even later than normal at work, until most of the other workers had left. He watched Magnus and noticed that the man would often take bathroom breaks after Kaito had been particularly flirtatious. Once he had that information, he'd set his trap.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mizushima-kun?" Magnus turned his head to whisper in Kaito's ear. "You're amazingly silent for someone who's so close to getting off."

Kaito licked his lips and swallowed hard. "Just...thinking about all of this....how much I want you, Magnus-sama..."

Magnus huffed out a breath and sucked Kaito's earlobe into his mouth, nibbling on the soft flesh for a few moments before letting it drop. "And how much do you want me?"

Kaito thrust up into Magnus' hand with a quiet grunt. "I want you enough to take my business degree and work as a glorified secretary. Just to be in the same room as you."

Magnus groaned out loud and moved his hand faster over Kaito's stiff length. "So all that teasing...?"

"Completely intentional. I wanted you to bend me over your desk and fuck me into the blotter." Kaito let his head loll to one side, his forehead resting against his knuckles, turning to kiss and suck on Magnus' neck. He felt Magnus' pulse speed up under his lips, his throat vibrating with another deep groan.

"Fuck, Mizushima, if I'd known... I've been trying to hold back all this time. I didn't want to make assumptions." He squeezed his fist around Kaito, pinching the sensitive skin of Kaito's tip.

Kaito gasped as he fell over the edge, his hips moving under their own power as his balls tightened and he sprayed drops of semen all over Magnus' dress shirt. Magnus kept stroking Kaito until Kaito finally slipped out from under Magnus to grab more toilet paper. "Maybe you should have waited a bit to clean up, sir, if you were just planning to get dirty again."

"I'll take that under advisement, Mizushima-kun. But I think this shirt has had it for now." Magnus looked down at the stains on his shirt with a grimace. "I should go home and change. Do you want to come with me?"

"Is that entirely appropriate, sir?" Kaito stepped in front of Magnus to dab at the mess with the toilet paper before finally reaching down to wipe himself clean.

"Is it appropriate to lock your boss in a bathroom so you can suck his soul out through his dick?" Magnus straightened his tie and reached up to try to brush Kaito's hair back into place.

Kaito tossed the wad of paper into the trash can and reached down to tuck his spent cock into his pants. "Point taken, sir. I think I'd like to see your home."

"You're gonna see more than that, Mizushima-kun..." Magnus gave Kaito an intense look, but he quickly broke into a goofy grin. "Sorry, I just can't do it now that we're both spent. I want to take you to dinner, Mizushima-kun. My treat."

"That sounds lovely, sir." Kaito stepped in front of the mirror to check that his suit was still clean before he walked over to unlock the door, pausing briefly to give Magnus a kiss on the way.


End file.
